La goutte d'eau
by JeniSasu
Summary: Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Katsuki s'est fait éjecter de chez eux par un Izuku en larme et très en colère mais Katsuki n'en démord pas, il avait tord, mais peut importe... Enfin si... S'il avait sut...
1. Éclater

Salut !

Bon, envie de faire une pause sur Désir Brûlant alors j'ai écrit ça... Ce dernier chapitre m'épuise. Vraiment.

Bon, j'ai écrit cette fic et une autre, mais ce sera pour un autre jour.

Pour le 15 juillet en fait, la spéciale anniv d'Izuku, parce que je ne pouvais pas en faire une pour Katsuki et délaisser son Deku XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ça avait été la goutte d'eau.

Katsuki l'avait compris, alors qu'il hurlait à son tour.

Alors qu'il évitait le vase qui s'éclata contre le mur.

La dispute était violente.

Il savait qu'il avait tort.

Mais il ne pouvait juste pas…

Il ne pouvait pas.

Alors il ignora Eijiro qui l'attendait juste de l'autre côté de la porte, son attention sur celui qui venait de lui tourner dos.

Son attention était portée sur Deku, sur son petit ami.

Sur son petit ami qui lui faisait une crise.

Il soupire et passe une main frustrée dans ses cheveux.

Il observe ce corps crispé face à lui.

Les épaules qui tressautent soudainement et il se mord la lèvre et serre les poings.

Il sait qu'il a merdé.

Il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter l'invitation des autres au resto du coin alors qu'il venait à peine de revenir en ville.

Alors que ça faisait un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Il le savait.

Mais Denki et Eijiro l'ont tout de suite accosté à peine mettait-il le pied en ville.

Et il les avait rejoints.

Cela c'était passer hier, et il était rentré chez eux tout épuisé et s'était affalé sur le lit.

Sans un mot pour lui.

Et ce matin, déjà que l'atmosphère était déjà tendue entre eux…

Voilà qu'Eijiro débarquait pour une virée entre potes.

Et Katsuki avait aussitôt accepté.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

_Laisse-moi, murmure-t-il d'une voix faible

_Je-

_Va-t'en ! hurle Izuku

Il se tourna avec violence vers lui.

_Va-t'en ! Merde, dégage ! C'est bien ce que tu voulais pas vrai ? hurle à nouveau Izuku

Katsuki n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Izuku se rapprochait vivement de lui et le poussait vers la sortie

_Quoi ? Eh minute de quoi est-ce que tu-

_Je veux plus te voir merde va-t'en ! crie-t-il le souffle court en le repoussant, utilisant volontairement le one for all pour le faire céder

Et c'est en grinçant des dents que Katsuki se fit éjecter et tâtonne sur les jambes, manquant de tomber.

Il jette un regard un peu perdu à Deku.

Juste pour ça ?

Il l'éjectait…juste pour ça ?

Parce qu'il était allé avec ses potes ?

…Pour ça ?

_Deku, l'appelle-t-il choqué

_T'approche plus jamais de moi ! crie Izuku, le visage baigné de larmes

Et ce fut ce visage qui s'imprima douloureusement dans le cœur de Katsuki alors que la porte se refermait violemment sous son nez.

Katsuki resta planté là, les bras ballant le long de son corps.

Fixant la porte qui lui faisait face.

Il l'aurait sans doute enfoncée s'il ne l'entendait pas d'ici.

S'il n'entendait pas les pleurs d'Izuku juste derrière elle.

Et le « C'est tout ce que tu veux de toute façon » sangloté par celui-ci.

Il ne comprenait pas…

Alors Katsuki serre juste les poings de rage et pose le front contre la porte.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

Juste…pour ça il se faisait éjecter ?

C'était injuste.

Qu'y avait-il de mal à aller faire un tour ?

Il savait qu'il avait merdé hier, mais…qu'est-ce que ça changeait bordel ?

C'est la première fois qu'il lui faisait une telle scène.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Yuei, depuis trois ans maintenant.

Non, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Depuis deux ans.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés ensemble.

Depuis…

Alors Katsuki grogne et se détourne de la porte.

Soit, s'il voulait s'énerver, c'était son problème !

Il n'avait fait que partir s'amuser, ou était le problème ?

Alors c'est la mâchoire crispée que Katsuki s'en alla, un bref « viens, Eijiro » fut murmuré alors qu'il le dépassait.

Eijiro qui passa une main gênée sur sa nuque, mal à l'aise.

Se rendant compte qu'il était l'objet de la dispute.

Mais il finit par soupirer et suivre son ami.

Et bien plus tard.

Lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux accoudés au bar, vide à cette heure.

Lorsqu'Ochako et Momo les rejoignirent plus tard, par pur hasard.

Elles remarquèrent l'air un peu renfrogné de Katsuki.

Ochako n'a rien dit, se contentant de le fixer en plissant les yeux, son verre rempli d'un cocktail sans alcool dans la main.

Le barman nettoyait simplement un verre, silencieux.

Ce fut Momo qui demanda brièvement s'il était assis sur un nid de guêpes, pour afficher cet air constipé.

Et Eijiro leur expliqua brièvement la situation.

Ochako a serré les dents, le regard sur Katsuki qui releva aussitôt la tête en se sentant observer, son verre en main.

Il crispe la mâchoire à son tour.

_C'est quoi ton problème ? grogne-t-il déjà sur les nerfs

_C'est toi, mon problème, réplique lentement Ochako

Elle boit cul sec sa boisson, le pose durement sur le comptoir et se redresse en prenant son sac à main.

Momo la suivit, un peu découragée.

Le barman pris leurs verres et les nettoya.

Puis s'éclipsa, sentant sans doute ce qui allait suivre.

Le bar était vide, de toute façon.

Momo se place près d'Ochako.

Elle avait compris, pourquoi Izuku réagissait ainsi.

Et Ochako aussi, raison pour laquelle elle se planta devant Katsuki qui la fixait toujours contrarié.

_Qu'est-ce que tu-

_Tu crois qu'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte ? lance-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

Sa prise se resserre sur la corde de son sac.

Eijiro cligne des yeux, ne comprenant pas et jette un regard à Momo qui baisse les yeux, frustrée.

Et contrariée.

Katsuki aussi le remarqua, mais ne quitta pas Ochako du regard.

Ochako qu'il n'a jamais pu blairer, bien que Yuei soit maintenant un lointain souvenir.

Mais il ne la supportait toujours pas.

Parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

Elle était amoureuse de son mec.

Elle était amoureuse d'Izuku.

Et ce n'est un secret pour personne.

Tous deux ne s'entendaient pas.

Se toléraient, tout au plus.

Pour Izuku.

Ça a été une source de conflit entre lui et Izuku, un certain moment.

Parce que peu importe ce qu'il disait, Izuku la considérait comme son amie.

Sa meilleure amie.

Mais à cause de lui, Deku a dû mettre une certaine distance, dans cette amitié qu'il supportait moyennement.

Alors Katsuki grogne, se disant qu'elle devait être plus qu'heureuse de cette situation.

De cette dispute entre lui et Deku.

Il se redresse en posant rageusement son verre sur le comptoir du bar.

_De quoi est-ce que- commence-t-il

Mais il fut interrompu par Ochako qui posa l'index sur ses lèvres.

Katsuki le prit comme un affront.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

Un regard particulièrement furieux.

_Tu crois qu'il ne se rendrait pas compte que tu l'as trompé avec Eijiro ? lance-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Et ce fut comme si…le temps s'était arrêté.

Eijiro en laissa tomber son verre qui se brisa en mille morceaux, le regard perdu dans le vague et la bouche grande ouverte.

Katsuki écarquille les yeux sous le choc, une vague de froid le parcourus de part en part et le laissa glacer.

Complètement figer, les bras le long du corps.

Ochako retira son doigt et serre le poing.

_Quoi… ? murmure Katsuki d'une voix faible

Son cœur semblait s'être arrêté de battre.

_T'as vraiment cru qu'il était stupide ? hurle-t-elle

Une larme apparut au coin de son œil et elle voulut en rajouter, mais Momo l'en empêcha.

Elles se fixent, et Momo lui fit signe que c'était bon.

Qu'elle en avait trop dit.

Ochako serre alors les dents et s'en va le corps tendu, ses talons claquant rageusement sur le sol du bar.

Momo fixe une seconde la porte du bar puis se tourne vers eux.

Eux qui ne bougeaient pas, toujours figés.

Elle soupire et lève la main.

Et une claque retentit dans le bar quasi silencieux.

Et une autre.

Puis une autre.

Et une dernière.

C'est les joues rouges et douloureuses qu'Eijiro baisse juste les yeux et se prend la tête, le corps tremblant.

Katsuki se laisse juste tomber sur sa place, le regard toujours dans le vague, les joues rouges, sans doute douloureuses, mais il ne ressentait absolument rien en ce moment.

Toute émotion semblait l'avoir déserté.

Il était vide.

Momo se mord la lèvre et se retiens de pleurer.

Elle avait juste été là au mauvais moment.

Elle avait été la quand Izuku étais venus chez Ochako, en larme.

Elles l'avaient toutes les deux consolé alors qu'il se confessait.

Et elles avaient été choquées, par ce qu'il disait.

Elles ont eu du mal à le croire.

Mais au fil des jours, il est devenu évident que ces deux-là s'était rapprochés.

Izuku aussi, s'en est rendus compte.

Mais il a juste essayé de faire semblant.

Il souriait à Katsuki, parce qu'il l'aimait.

Il souriait à Eijiro, parce qu'il l'appréciait.

Mais elle supposa que le fait que ce dernier fut le premier que Katsuki alla voir lorsqu'il rentra, fut la goutte d'eau, pour Izuku.

Ce fut comme si...il ne comptait plus.

Qu'Eijiro passait avant lui

Alors il a dû se sentir rejeté.

Alors il l'a juste rejeté à son tour.

Izuku n'en pouvait juste plus.

Momo pose la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot et halète, essayant de rester digne et les fixe.

Elle avait mal à la place d'Izuku.

Elle fixe le corps tremblant d'Eijiro qui devait sans doute être en train pleurer.

Elle fixe Katsuki qui n'a toujours pas bougé, le regard perdu dans le vide et toujours aussi choqué.

Et ce fut sur lui que son regard s'attarda.

Parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle avait juste, du mal à le croire…

Elle avait juste du mal à croire qu'il ait put le tromper, même si tout allait dans ce sens.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que toute l'attention et tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Izuku ait put disparaitre ainsi.

En deux ans.

Ce n'était pourtant, pas si long que ça n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'arrivait juste pas à croire que celui dont le regard s'est illuminé quand Izuku lui a répondu un « oui » ait put lui faire ça.

Elle croise les bras, comme pour se protéger.

Les hommes étaient-ils tous ainsi ?

Shouto était-il ainsi ?

Son petit ami...lui fera-t-il un truc ainsi aussi ignoble.

Aussi...cruel ?

_Je, commence-t-elle d'une voix enrouée

Elle se racle la gorge pour se reprendre et détourne les yeux de Katsuki.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé Katsuki…mais si tu l'aimes toujours tu-

Elle halète, les larmes lui montant aux yeux et elle se détournent d'eux, leur faisant dos.

_Si tu aimes toujours Izuku, tu devrais tout lui dire…juste…affronte-le et explique-lui.

Elle souffle et s'en va.

Et alors qu'elle franchissait le bar, elle se fit la remarque qu'Izuku…avait juste trop supporté.

Le vase a débordé.

Et il ne tarderait sans doute pas à éclater si Katsuki ne réagissait pas.

Et ce sera fini, à ce moment-là.

Il ne pourra pas recoller les morceaux.

Un silence glacé s'installe dans le bar qu'elle venait de quitter.

Le barman qui s'était fait discret depuis le début se contenta de prendre le verre de Katsuki et de le nettoyer.

Katsuki quant à lui, ne bougeait pas.

Puis il se prit lentement la tête entre ses mains tremblantes, les sanglots d'Eijiro lui parvenaient très faiblement.

Mais son corps entier semblait engourdi et en plein froid hivernal.

Il serre les dents et baisse la tête.

Alors c'était ça ?

C'était pour ça qu'il s'était fait éjecter ?

Katsuki serre encore plus les dents pour ne surtout pas laisser un son lui échapper.

Il baisse encore plus la tête pour que personne ne voie ses larmes sur ses joues, bien que le bar soit vide.

Son corps fut pris de tremblement.

Ce n'était pas ça.

Ce n'était…

Comment a-t-il su ?

Comment a-t-il su ?

C'était juste…une beuverie.

Beuverie qui s'est mal terminée.

Izuku n'était pas avec lui ce jour.

Comme d'habitude, parce que Katsuki aimait sortir avec ses amis quand il le pouvait.

Parce que le métier d'héros était pesant.

Passionnant, mais pesant, et Izuku le savait mieux que quiconque, étant le tout nouveau « All Might ».

Alors Izuku était juste, trop épuisé pour cette fête, alors Katsuki a dû y aller tout seul.

Il l'y avait encouragé.

Et ce jour-là, lui qui n'a jamais abusé d'alcool, en a trop pris ce jour-là.

Ils s'étaient réveillés l'un près de l'autre, chez Eijiro qui vivait seul dans son petit studio.

Tout nus.

Ils avaient été choqués et avaient décidé de l'oublier.

De ne pas en parler.

Parce que ça avait été une erreur.

Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois.

Qu'une seule fois.

Et ça n'avait été qu'une putain d'erreur et Katsuki n'a plus jamais bu d'alcool après ce jour.

C'est…

Katsuki tremble et un gémissement lui échappe.

Il ferme les yeux, le gout salé de ses larmes lui arrive soudainement en bouche.

Il ne trompait pas Deku.

Il l'aimait.

Deku...était à lui.

Rien qu'à lui.

Il ne pouvait pas le tromper.

Jamais.

Comment peuvent-ils penser ça ?

Comment Deku peut-il se l'imaginer ?

Katsuki grogne, son cœur lui faisait atrocement souffrir alors qu'il porte les mains à son visage.

Deku était tout ce qu'il avait.

Le barman quitta son comptoir et vint juste nettoyer le verre brisé au pied d'Eijiro qui sanglotait toujours, de faible « désolé » se faisait entendre.

Et alors que le barman s'en allait.

Ces mots lui revinrent en tête.

Ces mots qui lui firent violemment relever la tête.

Va-t'en !

T'approche plus jamais de moi !

C'est tout ce que tu veux de toute façon

Le cœur de Katsuki cessa de battre et il fixe droit devant lui, les yeux exorbités et le visage baigné de larmes.

Dans d'autre circonstance, il aurait essayé de garder la tête haute.

Mais là c'était différent.

Là, actuellement…Katsuki avait peur.

Une peur bleue.

Il avait la trouille.

La trouille à cause de ce que ces mots sous-entendaient.

Ou par leur réel sens…

Est-ce que Deku…aurait rompu avec lui ?

* * *

Ok, je voulais écrire une fic du genre ^^' et c'est la première fois que j'en écris une comme ça (qui n'est pas forcément joyeuse je veux dire ^^')

Elle fera un maxi de 4 chapitres je pense, car c'était sensé être un one shot, mais en écrivant…bah voilà XD

Laisser vos avis XD

JeniSasu.


	2. De ma faute

Cc

Alors, comme je l'ai dit sur mon dernier post, je n'ai pas une bonne connexion actuellement, en fait, je n'en ait quasiment pas alors je ne peux pas répondre efficacement aux mps ni continuer la correction des chapitres et fic terminées. Je m'y remets dès que j'aurai à nouveau une connexion potable, d'ici la fin de la semaine je pense (j'espère en tout cas).

Là, je poste via mon portable :')

Alors merci pour vos reviews sur le premier chapitre ! Et désolée d'avoir mis beaucoup d'entre vous en PLS (ou pas XD) mais je suis contente, ça veut juste dire que j'ai sus bien retranscrire ce que je voulais ^^

 **RARs :**

 **Yuki :** Alors merci pour ta review ! Contente que t'attendais une fic du genre, surtout que j'ai toujours pensé à écrire une histoire comme ça, qui diffère un peu de mon style et montrer qu'être un couple, c'est pas toujours rose ^^' contente que t'aimes toutes mes fics, c'est trop gentil :) et merci pour ton soutien XD j'espère que t'aimeras cette suite :')

 **Pyro-chan :** Cc ! alors merci pour ce comm, contente que t'aimes ce début et qu'elle soit déjà ta préférée :') et t'inquiète, je ne peux pas faire se suicider Deku. Non. Du tout… enfin, à part dans une autre fic, peut-être mais pas dans celle-là, rassure toi ^^ merci pour la correction ! ^^

 **Shani :** Merci pour ta review ! mais... tu es cruelle :'( sois pas dur avec Katchan ! c'était un accident XD (oui je le soutiens ^^') mais je comprends totalement ta réaction XD et sinon, Momo pleure parce qu'elle a grandi, qu'elle est en couple, qu'elle aime Shouto et elle réalise sur le coup qu'il peut lui arriver la même chose (en outre c'est une femme maintenant et un peu plus émotive) Ochako elle, c'est l'inverse XD elle peut pas avoir l'homme qu'elle aime et en plus elle est souvent en confrontation avec le petit ami du concerné (petit ami loin d'être tendre dans ses propos) alors Ochako s'est endurcie on va dire et elle déteste Katsuki :) je tente un PDVE du point de vus de Katsuki pour changer juste un peu ^^ et t'inquiète, Katsuki fera tout pour se faire pardonner et mériter Deku XD

 **Anonyma :** Cc ! désoler pour le PLS XD c'était pas vraiment (ou pas) volontaire :) et puis tu sais, on décompresse comme on peut XD et pour le happy end...hum tu verras bien XD mais je m'en voudrais de vous démoraliser (mdr) et pour tes fautes, t'excuse pas, tu as du remarquer que j'en fais pas mal aussi (gomen) XD merci pour ta review et merci de toujours me suivre :)

 **Anonimiaouss :** Oooh mais sois pas si dur :'( c'était un accident le pauvre XD même si c'est vrai que c'est dur à vivre, surtout pour Deku ^^ mais Katchan saura se faire pardonner...enfin j'espère XD merci pour ta review :)

 **Jiramo :** Salut ! XD alors désolée pour le malaise (même si c'était un tout petit peu volontaire ^^') et merci, t'es bien la seule à avoir du coup ressenti un peu de peine pour Katsuki XD et...j'essaie de m'organiser comme je peux, c'est pas facile mais j'essaie. Pour le happy end. Ou pas… Tu verras bien XD en tout cas, Katsuki fera de son mieux pour tout arranger.

Merci énormément et j'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce second chapitre !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Katsuki s'est dit qu'il le lui expliquerait.

Qu'il comprendrait.

Surtout que d'après ce qu'il a compris des emmerdeuses, il semble croire qu'il l'a trompé.

Plusieurs fois, avec Eijiro.

Ce qui était faux.

Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois.

Rien qu'une seule fois et c'était juste une erreur.

Il comprendrait.

...Izuku comprendrait.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Katsuki se mord durement la lèvre.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il était planté devant leur maison.

Il avait quitté Eijiro, ils s'étaient séparés devant le bar.

Il a essuyé ses larmes et les siennes.

Ils avaient tous les deux, merdé.

Lui encore plus.

Il le savait.

Il dit juste à Eijiro de rentrer.

Mais celui-ci…voulait parler à Izuku.

Lui expliquer.

Il...était désespéré.

Katsuki…l'était encore plus.

Son cœur semblait ne plus battre.

La peur lui bouffait les entrailles.

Il était juste gelé et chacun de ses mouvements lui demandait un effort surhumain.

Il avait envie d'entrer dans un trou et de ne plus jamais en sortir.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Pas sans Izuku.

Pas sans Deku.

Alors Katsuki pris un souffle tremblant et ouvrit la porte qu'il referma lentement derrière lui.

Il découvrit alors que la pièce avait été rangée.

Les morceaux de verres brisés n'étaient plus, les coussins était à nouveau à leurs places.

Tout avait été remis en ordre.

C'était comme si...rien ne s'était passé.

Et c'est ce qui le fit encore plus flipper.

C'est ce qui le rendit encore plus mal à l'aise.

C'est ce qui lui fit le plus mal.

Parce qu'il réalisait avec ce geste que Deku souffrait sans doute depuis longtemps, et qu'il a pris l'habitude le masquer juste après.

Katsuki n'avait rien vu.

Ou n'a juste rien voulu voir.

Il ne le sait pas vraiment et il y pensera plus tard.

Pour le moment…

Il déglutit et avance prudemment jusqu'à la cuisine où des sons se faisaient entendre.

Il s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte et le vit, de dos, s'attelant à découper des tomates sur le plan de travail.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer.

Son cœur se serra.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Il l'observa, de dos.

Et...il eut mal.

Sa cage thoracique se contracta et il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

Ce fut un « Deku » douloureux et essoufflé qui lui échappa.

Celui-ci se figea, le couteau en plein milieu de la tomate.

Une seconde s'écoula avant qu'il ne la coupe entièrement et pose le couteau à côté.

Katsuki fit un pas hésitant vers lui.

Son cœur battait vite.

Beaucoup trop vite et il fut pris d'un léger vertige.

Il ferme alors les yeux avant de les rouvrir, essayant de reprendre pied.

Il l'appela une seconde fois en s'approchant.

_T'approche pas, murmura Izuku d'une voix faible

Katsuki se figea au beau milieu de la cuisine.

Il eut mal.

Il vit alors Izuku saisir le couteau d'une main tremblante et prendre l'oignon cette fois-ci.

Il se mit à les trancher.

_Ochako-chan m'a appelé. Elle m'a tout dit, dit-il d'une voix éteinte

Katsuki se figea et serra le poing.

Il baisse les yeux et contracte sa mâchoire.

Il le jure, cette meuf, il allait lui en mettre une de ces jours.

Violent et lui briserait sans doute la mâchoire mais il s'en battait les couilles.

_On parlera plus tard d'accord ? dit Izuku d'une voix lente et un peu éteinte, là je...peux pas…, finit-il en murmurant

Katsuki garda la tête baissée.

Il murmura un simple « d'accord » et quitta la cuisine sous le bruit du couteau heurtant le plan de travail.

Il était encore trop tôt, pour préparer le déjeuner.

Et puis, c'était à son tour, normalement.

Quand il revenait d'une longue intervention, il s'en occupait toujours.

Mais il n'en parla pas et se laissa simplement tomber sur la chaise de la table à manger.

Il ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'il le sentit prendre place face à lui plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Il se contenta de poser les coudes sur la table et de joindre les mains en un poing tremblant sur lequel il posa le front.

Il n'osait toujours pas l'observer.

Par où commencer ?

Katsuki serre les dents tout tremblantes.

Son cœur avait repris ses battements, plus violent et plus douloureux.

Il n'y survivrait pas.

Si Deku le rejetait…il n'y survivra pas.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence complet.

_Katchan ? l'appelle-t-il doucement

Celui-ci frisonne de la tête aux pieds et serre les dents pour ne surtout pas se mettre à pleurer.

Il entendit la chaise face à lui glisser contre le sol, signe qu'il se levait et il relève la tête, inquiet de le voir partir.

Il tombe alors dans son regard alors qu'il se redressait pour lui prendre la main.

Il défit l'étreinte de ses doigts crispés et enlaça ses doigts aux siens avant de s'asseoir à nouveau.

Leurs mains joignent au centre de la table.

Izuku tenta un sourire.

Et Katsuki se sentit vraiment minable.

C'était à lui de le réconforter…

Katsuki retint un sanglot alors qu'il réalise qu'Izuku était beaucoup plus fort que lui sur ce plan.

En tout cas il essaya.

Izuku essaya de sourire.

Mais Katsuki sentait sa main trembler dans la sienne.

Il voyait son corps trembler face à lui.

Alors il ne tint plus, une larme coula le long de sa joue et il lui dit qu'il était désolé.

Il se perdit dans son regard et s'expliqua.

Il expliqua tout de cette soirée.

Du fait qu'il ne buvait plus depuis ce jour.

Que c'était juste un accident.

Qu'il ne l'a jamais trompé.

Qu'il ne le pourrait pas.

Qu'il ne l'a jamais envisagé.

Que c'était impossible.

Il termina son explication en posant sa main libre sur ses yeux, rompant ainsi le contact visuel.

Il avait honte putain.

Terriblement honte.

Il serre les dents à s'en faire mal en resserrant sa prise sur les doigts d'Izuku.

_Alors...c'est ça ? murmure doucement Izuku

Katsuki retire sa main de son visage.

Il le vit alors, les paupières mi-closes et le regard baissé sur la table.

_C'était ça, murmure-t-il, c'était…ce jour-là…

Il reporta son attention sur lui, le faisant sursauter.

Izuku se laisse alors glisser contre la table, pliant le bras et enfonçant le visage dans le creux de son coude.

_T'aurais dû m'en parler, lui dit-il d'une voix étranglée, c'était...juste une erreur, t'aurais dû me le dire…

Un sanglot se fit entendre et Katsuki baisse la tête.

Chaque partie de son corps était tendue.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux en l'entendant pleurer.

Deku…je suis désolé.

_Pardon, murmure-t-il d'une voix étranglée, je…j'ai juste cru que...ça n'en valait pas la peine...ce...n'était rien, dit-il en baissant la tête, c'était juste un accident…sans importance.

Izuku pleurait toujours et Katsuki porte le poing contre son front la mâchoire crispée.

Il avait l'impression qu'il laissait tout filer.

Qu'il le perdait.

Il eut peur.

_Ne me quitte pas, dit-il sous le coup

Son poing se resserre contre son front et il avait toujours la tête baissée.

Les pleurs d'Izuku diminuèrent avant qu'il ne relève lentement la tête.

Katsuki osa lever la sienne et ils s'observèrent alors qu'Izuku essuyait ses larmes de sa main libre.

Son regard fuyait le sien alors qu'il serre les dents.

Le cœur de Katsuki rata un battement.

Son corps fut pris de tremblements et il fut heureux d'être assis, sinon il se serait sans doute écroulé.

Son menton tremble ainsi que sa main qui tenait celle de Deku.

Deku...voulait le quitter.

Ses doigts se crispent contre les siens sur la table.

_J'y survivrais pas, murmure-t-il tout tremblant

Izuku reporte son attention sur lui.

Puis sur leurs doigts enlacés et celle de Katsuki qui tremblaient contre les siennes, crispées à l'extrême.

_Je ne peux pas, chuchote Izuku d'une voix éteinte

Katsuki sentit son cœur flancher.

Il sentit des larmes inonder son visage et il les essuya avec rage.

Izuku relève les yeux sur lui.

_Je ne peux pas te quitter, murmure-t-il doucement

Katsuki releva la tête si vite qu'il sentit son cou craquer.

Izuku esquisse un sourire tremblant, les pommettes rouges suite à ses pleurs.

Il ferme les yeux et sourit largement alors qu'il se remettait à pleurer.

_J'y survivrais pas non plus, dit-il alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues

Katsuki sentit pour la première fois, depuis qu'il était entré dans la maison, les battements de son cœur.

Son cœur avait recommencé à battre.

Juste un peu, mais il le sentait.

_J'pourrai pas vivre sans toi, chuchote Katsuki le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre.

Izuku acquiesça douloureusement essuyant les larmes qui coulaient toujours.

Katsuki l'observa.

Il observa l'homme qu'il aimait.

L'homme qu'il aimait…souffrait.

Par sa faute.

Et même s'il avait tout révélé.

Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait tant à faire…

Peut être tout à reprendre.

Mais étais-ce possible ?

Est-ce...qu'il lui fera de nouveau confiance ?

Sa poitrine se contracte de douleur alors qu'il sentait les larmes revenir.

Sans doute que non.

Sans doute qu'il ne pourrait plus lui refaire entièrement confiance.

Au fond de lui, il se douta que son amitié avec Eijiro en prendrait un coup.

Il eut un peu mal.

C'était son premier ami, après Izuku.

Mais…il ne pouvait pas perdre Deku.

Il ne le pouvait pas.

Il voulut lui demander s'il lui pardonnait.

Mais il avait peur de la réponse.

Alors il lui caresse le dessus la main du pouce, le faisant sursauter.

Il reporte son regard noyé de larmes vers lui.

_Je t'a

Il vit les yeux d'Izuku s'écarquiller, puis il serre les dents, son menton tremble alors que les larmes doublaient d'intensité.

Il finit par sangloter et retirer la main de leurs étreintes.

Il se couvrit le visage en pleurant à chaude larme, le corps pencher vers l'avant.

Katsuki l'observa impuissant, ne sachant pas comment l'interpréter.

_Deku, l'appelle-t-il perdu

Celui-ci se redressa lentement et essuya ses larmes du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Il posa son regard sur lui et Katsuki frissonna.

Il ne sut ce qu'il y vit réellement mais il sut.

Il sut qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

_Six mois, chuchote Izuku en posant une main tremblante contre ses lèvres.

_Quoi ça ? demanda Katsuki, ne comprenant pas

Izuku lui offrit un sourire affecté.

_Six mois, que tu ne me l'avais pas dit, Katchan, murmure-t-il en baissant les yeux

Cela eut l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre dans le corps entier de Katsuki qui laissa ses bras retomber inerte sur la table.

Six mois ?

…ça faisait...six mois qu'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait ?

Katsuki tangua sur le côté, pris de vertige alors qu'Izuku détournait le regard du sien.

Non.

Ce…n'était pas possible.

Il a dû…

Katsuki sentit à nouveau son corps se figer et devenir aussi froid et dure que de la pierre.

Il pose un regard perdu sur Izuku qui ne le regardait toujours pas.

Et lui quand étais-ce ?

C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il lui a dit-

 _Fais attention d'accord ? dit Izuku en souriant de toute ses dents, Reviens vite Katchan je t'aime...fais attention s'il te plait._

Katsuki porte une main tremblante sur sa tête, les yeux écarquillés.

Son cœur battait maintenant trop vite à ses oreilles.

C'était le jour de son départ.

Il le lui avait dit.

Mais lui que lui avait-il répondu ?

Il ne s'en rappelait même pas.

Oh putain.

Il relève la tête vers Izuku qui fuyait toujours son regard.

_C'est ma faute pas vrai ? chuchote-il d'une voix douloureuse, c'était bien avant cette fête c'est ça ? C'est moi qui ai tout gâcher.

Izuku esquisse un petit sourire affecté.

Mais ne lui répondit pas.

Il ne le regarda pas et Katsuki se prend la tête entre les mains.

Tout était de sa faute.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eut de signe d'affection envers lui ?

Depuis quand a-t-il cessé de l'enlacer la nuit parce qu'il était trop épuisé ?

Depuis quand n'ont-ils pas passé une journée rien que tous les deux ?

Depuis quand n'ont-ils pas été ensemble dans cette cuisine à préparer au lieu de le faire chacun à leurs tours ?...

…Depuis quand est-il devenu ainsi ?

Katsuki serre les dents et sens à nouveau les larmes revenir.

Il jura bruyamment en baissant encore plus la tête.

Le problème était plus profond.

Il le comprenait maintenant.

Il comprenait pourquoi Izuku a facilement cru qu'il le trompait avec Eijiro.

Parce qu'il...N'était plus comme avant.

Il avait changé, il l'a négligé et…Izuku s'est senti…

Katsuki ferme douloureusement les yeux en un sanglot étouffé.

Tout était de sa faute.

* * *

Fini ^^

Pauvre Katsuki :'(

Ça peut arriver à tout le monde :(

Le prochain devrait-être l'avant dernier chapitre normalement ^^'

Merci !


	3. L'invité surprise

Hello !

XD oui je suis en vie XD

Alors pourquoi avais-je disparus ?...en quelques mots, j'étais distraite et encore, mal au dos.

Vraiment. Mais genre, je pense tout le temps à mes fics, j'écris les suites dans ma tête (lol) mais quand il s'agit de les taper à l'ordi, je suis distraite par autre chose :/

Autre chose du genre…euh yaoi, one piece, free, 19 days…

En clair, la raison pour laquelle j'ai disparus est que j'étais distraite, que je ressens toujours un Léger mal au niveau du dos et que j'avais une flemme monstre XD

Désoler.

Mais par contre, quand je m'y mets, j'y arrive ^^' j'ai commencé ce chapitre ce matin et il est terminer :)

Pour les réponses aux reviews, je me rends compte que je n'ai toujours pas répondus à celle de **Papa et Papa** ! Et je m'en excuse, je m'y mettrai dès demain !

 **RARs :**

 **Jiramo :** Tu les a bien cerner ^^ ils souffrent tout les deux, mais s'aiment profondément ce qui rend la situation encore plus difficile. J'espère aussi que tout finira bien pour les deux XD pour les reviews, oh oui t'inquiète je les lis ! Obliger et tu sais que c'est ma principale source de motivation ^^ alors merci pour ta review, c'est toujours aussi sympa )

 **Anonimiaouss :** J'avoue, j'étais aussi comme ça pour le tueur d'héros mais si Katsuki y était apparut j'aurais trouvé ça un peu chelou quand même vus qu'il n'était pas dans la même ville XD. Je sais, il y'a un bon moment que je n'ai pas écrit un truc tout mignon, mais ça viendra avec « **Ce petit mouton vert »** , un one shot que j'écris actu (enfin avant ma flemme généraliser) je la posterais bientôt ! pour le « Deku en Chaleur » elle est censé être un one shot mais je pense en faire un two shot car elle est assez longue. Elle est écrite et terminer reste à la relire. Elle s'intitule « La chasse » merci :D

 **Shani :** Cc ! ce n'est pas grave, j'ai moi-même disparus un moment ^^' Je peux comprendre ta réaction, elle est même normale XD alors heureusement que Deku est plus tolérant alors (sa nature) et puis c'est une erreur tu sais, l'alcool c'est vraiment nocif dans tout les sens du termes XD ...tu n'aimes vraiment pas ochako ? Alors tu aimer la suite de cette fic ) merci !

Maintenant par rapport à mes fics, je suis contente que **L'infidèle** plaise autant car soyons honnêtes, ce n'est pas une fic qu'on trouve partout en faites mais bon, ce genre de relation/situation arrive parce que l'homme (certains) sont comme ça XD. Quant à **Lettre des fans** , merci à ceux qui y participent, le premier chapitre est pour bientôt et ce sera une fic à part entière (je ne pense pas la poster comme une suite à celle que j'a poster actu) mais l'autre restera ouverte pour les lettres.

Alors bonne lecture ! on se retrouve plus bas :D

* * *

Katsuki ne savait pas comment réagir.

Son corps était crispé sur cette chaise qu'il n'arrivait pas à quitter.

Deku était retourné en cuisine, dans un silence angoissant.

Ça l'avait rendu encore plus mal à l'aise et il est resté figé sur la chaise.

De toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Il avait tout dit, et il savait qu'aucun mot ne pouvait résoudre cette situation.

Seul le temps, ferais le reste.

Mais Katsuki n'a jamais été quelqu'un de patient.

Il se mord durement la lèvre et se prend la tête entre les mains, le bout de ses mèches masquant son regard.

Il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Et ça faisait mal.

Il entendait Deku s'agiter en cuisine comme si de rien était.

Avant, il se serait sans doute rendus dans la cuisine et l'aurait enlacé alors qu'il coupait la viande.

Ils auraient discuté, rient et il finirait par l'aider dans sa tâche.

Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus le faire.

Maintenant il avait l'impression qu'agir comme ça sonnerait faux.

Ce serait juste une image.

Juste un acte…un geste pour se faire pardonner.

Qu'il ne le faisait...que pour se faire pardonner et non parce qu'il en avait envie.

Un acte vide d'intérêt en somme.

Et …ça faisait mal.

Il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse, cela ne serait pas suffisant.

Ce ne sera plus pareil.

Katsuki serre les dents, se coupant la lèvre.

Il ignore le mince filet de sang qui coule le long de son menton et ferme les yeux.

Il avait merdé.

Même à présent, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait put le délaisser.

Il n'y avait pas fait attention.

C'était un flou total pour lui.

Il l'aimait.

Mais il l'a semble t-il, négliger.

Etais-ce normal ?

Il gémit sourdement, sa poitrine se compressant douloureusement mais sursaute quand la sonnette retentit.

Il relâche sa tête et cligne des yeux avant de les fermer un court instant pour reprendre pied.

Il prit un léger souffle pour se calmer et se leva.

_Tu t'en charge ? demande Izuku de la cuisine

_Oui, répond platement Katsuki en se dirigeant vers la porte

Il se déplaça avec lenteur et la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

En temps normal, il aurait gueulé sur l'individu d'aller se faire voir si celui-ci ne voulait pas attendre.

Mais là, il n'avait plus de force.

Alors c'est avec un léger grognement qu'il ouvrit la porte.

Il cligna juste des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

Le nouveau venu haussa un sourcil aussi blanc que sa chevelure et s'adosse d'une main au chambranle de la porte, l'autre fourré dans sa poche.

_Bon, tu me laisses entrer ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? grogne Katsuki sur ses gardes

Il ne savait pas comment interpréter la présence de celui là

Il n'avait pas besoin de ça à l'heure actuel.

_Je te croyais en infiltration, Tetsutetsu

_Ouais, dit l'autre en forçant l'entrée, je suis arrivé il y'a une bonne heure en faites

Katsuki ferma la porte et se tourne vers lui avant de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Il souffle en se pliant vers l'avant, grimaçant à cause de la douleur.

Ses doigts se crispent sur son ventre.

_Enfoiré, murmure Katsuki la mâchoire crispé

_C'est pour Eijiro

_Bien évidemment, connard, grogne Katsuki en se redressant difficilement, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vais laisser passer. Mais refais ça et t'es mort.

Tetsutetsu hausse simplement une épaule sous le regard furieux de Katsuki.

Il avait de la chance qu'il vivait la journée la plus pourrie de toute sa vie.

Sinon, petit ami d'Eijiro ou pas, il l'aurait cogné.

_Bref, il est ou Izuku ?

_Cuisine

Tetsutetsu lui jette un regard féroce alors qu'il se laisse aller contre la porte.

_Quoi ? grogne Katsuki

_Tu as merdé, ne devrait tu pas être en cuisine actuellement ?

_Va te faire voir Tetsu…Ce n'est pas si facile, murmure t-il

_T'as couché avec mon mec je te rappel donc _oui_ , je sais que ce n'est pas facile

Katsuki se crispe et croise les bras, contrarié.

Tetsu se contente de l'observer et Katsuki soutient sans peine son regard.

Contrairement à Izuku, Tetsu, petit ami, d'Eijiro était au courant pour la beuverie.

Eijiro lui en avait parlé la semaine suivant cet incident et celui-ci avait débarqué dans leur bar habituel, et lui avait foutus un coup de poing dans le visage, le propulsant très loin.

Son corps s'était encastrer dans le mur et la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de riposté, était qu'il savait qu'il le méritait.

Mais il l'a prévenu qu'il répondrait au prochain coup et seule l'intervention d'Eijiro qui avait suivis son amant, les empêcha de se battre.

Tetsu, savait tout.

Alors pourquoi n'en avait-il pas fait de même ?

Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit à Deku ?

Parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

Pour lui c'était évident, que Deku savait qu'il l'aimait.

C'était évident, qu'il n'y aurait, et n'y avait aucune sorte de tromperie entre eux.

Alors qu'il le sache ou pas ne changerais absolument rien, à part celui de sans doute, inquiéter Deku ou le faire culpabiliser d'une quelconque façon.

Alors il n'a pas jugé utile de le lui dire.

Parce que pour lui c'était une erreur, une erreur insignifiante.

Pour lui ça ne comptait pas.

Si Deku n'avait rien sus, alors il ne souffrirait pas.

Et cette réflexion fit tiquer Katsuki qui décroise lentement ses bras, ignorant Tetsu qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Son cœur rate un battement et pulse de plus en plus vite.

Comment Deku l'a-t-il su ?

Qui…Le lui a révéler ?

Katsuki crispe durement la mâchoire et porte une main dure contre le bas de son visage.

Ses doigts se crispent sur son visage.

Les doutes de Deku sont venus avec le fait qu'il soit proche d'Eijiro.

Mais ça ne tenait pas.

Il a toujours été ainsi avec Eijiro, depuis Yuei.

Hormis le fait qu'il l'a inconsciemment délaissé, Deku n'avait aucun moyen d'en arriver à cette conclusion.

Le fait de voir son compagnon proche de quelqu'un d'autre pouvait-il emmener ce genre de penser ?

Forcement une tromperie ?

Non, ce n'était pas normal.

La respiration de Katsuki s'accéléra alors que son regard s'écarquille au fur et a mesure qu'il réfléchissait.

Quelqu'un a obligatoirement dut souffler cette idée à Deku qui a dut inconsciemment, voir des rapprochements qui n'existait pas entre lui et Eijiro.

Cette idée…ne venait pas de lui.

Katsuki pose sa seconde main contre son ventre tendu comme le reste de son corps.

Pourtant…personne n'était au courant.

Personne à part lui et Eijiro et bien sur, Tetsu.

_Katchan ?

Katsuki sursaute et retire prestement la main de son visage, le sang battant furieusement à ses tempes.

Il observe Izuku et Tetsu qui le fixe, perplexe.

_Oui..

_Tu…ça va ?, murmure doucement Izuku

Le cœur de Katsuki, déjà malmener, rate un battement et il serre les dents avant de se rapprocher de lui, et de l'enlacer.

Même alors qu'il était en tort...il s'inquiétait toujours pour lui.

Il pose ses lèvres contre son cou et il le sent frémir entre ses bras.

Deku…

_Je t'aime tu sais, chuchote-il d'une voix étrangler

Celui lui était venu naturellement et son corps se réchauffa.

Izuku se tendit et Katsuki frissonne en le sentant se fondre contre son corps. Posant son front contre son épaule.

Ses doigts s'accrochent à son fin t-shirt et ils ne bougèrent pas.

Katsuki se détendit légèrement, se laissant aller dans la chaleur réconfortante de son petit ami.

Son cœur repris lentement un rythme normale alors qu'il passait une main douce dans la chevelure de l'autre.

Il caressa son cou de ses lèvres, appréciant la texture et le frisson qui n'arrêtait pas de parcourir le corps de Deku.

Katsuki se laissa lentement aller, oubliant sa crainte un peu plus tôt.

Sa crainte de ne plus être...naturel avec lui.

Il se perdit juste un peu contre lui avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux et de jeter un léger coup d'œil à Tetsu qui les observaient sans dire un mot.

Il ferme à nouveau les yeux et pose de petit baiser le long du cou d'Izuku qui sursaute et se dégage aussitôt de l'étreinte.

Katsuki cligne des yeux et l'observe un peu surpris.

Il observe Deku dont les pommettes sont rouges vif et qui jette des coups d'œil un peu partout.

Il était…embarrasser ?

_Deku…tu-

_Je, on doit y aller !, répondit hâtivement Izuku

_Aller ?, reprends Katsuki en jetant un regard à Tetsu toujours stoïque

_Oui, répond Izuku en se tournant vers Tetsu, mais…je ne sais pas vraiment ou…

Tetsutetsu jette un regard à Katsuki.

Un regard appuyer que Katsuki mit un moment à comprendre.

Mais lorsqu'il comprit, il détourne le regard et lève la tête vers le plafond sous le regard surpris de Deku.

Katsuki comprit, ce que l'autre avait en tête.

Personne ne savait que Tetsu était le petit ami d'Eijiro tout simplement parce que le premier avait des problèmes familiaux quant à son orientation sexuelle.

Et Tetsu est aussi dans la même situation que Deku.

Et…il s'en était remis.

Il avait sut affronter cette situation et maintenant…lui et Eijiro n'avait aucun soucis.

Alors il comprenait.

Il comprit pourquoi Tetsu voulait parler à Izuku.

Il voulait les aider, à sa façon et sans doute, sous la demande d'Eijiro.

Alors Katsuki serre les dents et passe une main lasse sur son visage en baissant la tête, reconnaissant.

Izuku ne comprit pas et Tetsu se contente de lui prendre le bras le faisant sursauter et détourner le regard de Katsuki.

_On y va.

_Euh doucement tu-

_Et quant à toi, l'interrompt Tetsu en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de Katsuki le forçant à accrocher son regard

Ils se toisent un moment sans rien dire.

_Tache de te rendre utile d'ici là, chuchote-il

Katsuki hausse un sourcil, ne comprenant pas.

Il décida de mettre ce léger détail de côté et se penche vers lui de sorte à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

_Qui d'autre était au courant avant aujourd'hui ?

Tetsu fronce les sourcils, observant sans doute son air crispé et affreusement tendus.

Ainsi que la colère qui refaisait lentement surface et qu'il tentait de contrôler.

_Personne. À part toi, Eijiro, Ochako et moi

_...Pardon ? lance Katsuki en posant soudainement la main sur celle de Tetsu posé contre son épaule.

Tetsu hausse un sourcil sceptique alors qu'Izuku les observait juste derrière, la porte ouverte et attendait qu'ils terminent pour qu'ils puissent y aller.

Mais Katsuki ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Katsuki…allait tuer quelqu'un.

_La petasse…était au courant ?, marmonne t-il

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

Tetsu retire sa main de son épaule et l'observe, comprenant de qui il parlait.

Ces deux là ne se sont jamais vraiment entendus.

_Elle était au bar le jour ou je t'ai cogné…tu ne le savais pas, je suppose.

_Il était vide, murmure toujours Katsuki

Son sang s'échauffait lentement.

_Ouais, répond Tetsu en passant une main agacé dans sa chevelure blanche, le bar est toujours vide les matins, tu le sais très bien. Et au dernière nouvelle, c'est plus un lieu de regroupement pour notre promo qu'autre chose…il y'a toujours des potes là bas

_O…K…, murmure Katsuki

Oh putain il allait se la faire.

Il pose une main crispé sur son visage et se détourne des deux autres.

Il sent Tetsu se pencher vers lui et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

_Prépare un truc avant qu'on revienne, n'importe quoi mais _agis_ , chuchote-il avant de s'en aller

Il entend la porte claquer derrière lui et il reste planter là une bonne minute. Peut être même plusieurs mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Son sang pulsait dans son corps, si violemment qu'il n'entendait qu'elle.

Sa respiration devint erratique et quelques veines firent leurs apparitions sur sa tempe, sa main et son cou.

Ses doigts étaient crispés et quelques explosions se firent entendre.

Il comprit ce que Tetsu voulait mais pour le moment il ne pouvait pas gérer ça.

Il ne pouvait préparer une quelconque surprise pour Deku.

Parce qu'il avait un tout autre problème.

Cette garce à tenté…de lui prendre Deku.

Elle à voulus que l'homme qu'il aime le quitte

Elle a voulus lui enlever le centre de son monde.

Katsuki se prend le visage des deux mains en grognant.

Ses muscles se bandent et se contracte convulsivement.

Pour le moment il ne pouvait rien concocter pour son Deku.

Pour le moment, il pouvait juste imaginer comment il allait tuer cette garce.

Et Katsuki ouvrit violemment la porte et disparus au coin de la rue.

Ignorant la porte qui se referma lentement derrière lui.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre est le dernier et Eijiro y fera une apparition.

Ce dernier chap sera assez long (comme tous mes derniers chapitres en faite)

Et à ce sujet, je compte me concentrer sur les fics dont il ne reste qu'environ un, voir trois chapitres maximum pour ensuite me concentrer sur celle plus longues.

Les fics prioritaire sont **Papa et papa ! (** 1 chapitre restant **), La goutte d'eau (** 1 chapitre **), Marionnettiste (** Haikyuu, 1 chapitre **)** et **L'infidèle (** 1 chapitre **)**

Je n'exclus pas les autres, il est possible que j'ai envie de poster la suite d'une autre fic avec plusieurs chapitre, mais pour le moment, ma priorité est de finir ceux là.

Et ensuite, un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse des reviews sur des fics finis et les one/two shot. C'est assez rare alors je tiens à remercier ceux qui le font ^^, ainsi que ceux qui me laisse des petit mots XD

À la prochaine ;)


	4. Ensemble

Coucou !

Vraiment désoler pour l'attente ! Mais il est enfin là, ce dernier chapitre de **La goutte d'eau** !

Je la poste un peu tard, mais c'était le moment ou jamais on va dire XD

Alors mon prochain post sur ce fandom (Parce que je dois vraiment me mettre à écrire le dernier chapitre de **Marionnettiste** ) devrait normalement être **Défaillance Temporel** ou **Roméo et Juliette** :) (Les prochains **Papa et Papa** ou **Quand les filles s'en mêlent** ou **courrier réponse aux fans**...en clair, je n'en ais aucune idée ^^ :) )

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il arrive que des fois, Izuku se demande ce que serait sa vie s'il n'ya avait pas Katsuki.

Et bizarrement, il n'y arrivait pas.

Sa vie sans Katsuki, il n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer.

C'était inimaginable.

Alors lorsque tout ça à commencer.

Quand il a commencer à faire attention a ce qui se passait avec Eijiro, il s'est d'abord dit que c'était impossible, ça devait-être son imagination.

Katsuki l'aimait. Il en était sure et certains.

Il s'est dit que c'était avec le temps, qu'il devenait juste de plus en plus possessif et s'imaginait donc des choses.

Alors il avait essayé de ne plus y faire attention.

Parce qu'il savait qu'Eijiro comptait énormément pour Katsuki.

Mais voilà, Ochako lui en avait fais la remarque, rendant la chose encore plus possible, plus véridique.

Plus envisageable.

Ochako n'a pas arrangé les choses.

Il s'était mis à douter, mais il à essayer de passer outre.

Puis elle lui a avoué avoir entendu une discussion la dessus.

Qu'elle en était sure, que Katsuki sortait avec Eijiro.

Que l'homme qu'il aimait en fréquentait un autre.

Izuku était tombé de haut.

De très haut.

Le sol s'était simplement dérober sous lui.

Ça faisait mal.

C'était…vraiment douloureux.

Mais il a essayé de garder la face.

Il lui a sourit et elle a pleuré.

Car elle avait compris qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Qu'il n'y croyait pas.

Qu'il ne voulait pas y croire.

Mais plus le temps passait et plus il avait l'impression que Katsuki s'éloignait.

Passait quelques temps de plus dehors.

Avec Eijiro.

Encore et toujours avec Eijiro

Il avait même occulté les fois ou c'étais avec tous les autres.

Pour lui, s'en était arrivé au point ou si Katsuki sortait…s'était avec Eijiro.

Et un jour il a craqué.

Lorsqu'il avait sentit le parfum d'Eijiro sur la chemise de Katsuki qu'il comptait mettre à la machine…

Il avait encore occulté le fait que c'était normal, qu'Eijiro et Katsuki avait fait leurs patrouille de groupe aujourd'hui.

C'était un peu normal que son odeur s'y trouve.

Mais…c'était juste trop pour lui.

Alors il est allé voir Ochako, et il a pleuré comme un gosse devant elle et Momo.

Il en avait eut besoin, ça l'a un peu soulagé.

Il a fait promettre à Momo de ne rien dire et avait repris sa vie comme si de rien était.

Mais Katsuki était parti et étais revenus bien plus tard que prévus.

Il avait bus, Izuku n'avait rien dit quand il s'était allongé dans le lit.

Il n'avait rien dit quand il le déshabillait pour le mettre confortablement dans le lit.

Il n'avait rien dit le lendemain.

Mais quand Eijiro était venus le chercher.

Qu'il avait accepté.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Il n'avait pas essayé de se retenir cette fois.

Il s'en était pris à lui, verbalement et physiquement.

Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

Il n'en pouvait plus tout simplement alors il l'a viré de chez eux.

Qu'il aille avec Eijiro.

C'est ce qu'il vouait de toute façon.

Mais juste après, il fut pris de remords.

Il n'aurait pas dut le chasser de la maison comme ça.

C'était aussi chez lui.

Alors il s'était atteler a rangé la maison, de même qu'il essayait d'arrêter ses larmes de couler.

Il n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter de pleurer, même quand il s'était mis à préparé le repas qui était encore loin.

Et puis Ochako l'avait appelé, elle lui avait dit que Katsuki était au courant.

Au début, il eut peur se demandant comment il était censé réagir face à lui désormais.

Puis finalement il n'y a plus pensé, se disant qu'il…avait trop donné.

C'était à Katsuki de s'en faire maintenant.

Puis ce dernier était revenu.

Il avait vus la peur dans son regard un peu fuyant, dans ces gestes.

Et ça l'avait réconforté.

Peut-être qu'il l'aimait toujours ?

Alors ils avaient discuté.

Et il avait appris que ce n'était qu'un accident.

…Ok.

Mais ce sentiment était encore présent, intacte.

De la trahison.

Il aurait juste dut venir lui en parler.

Il aurait préféré cela à...tout ça.

Ils ont discuté jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aille à nouveau dans la cuisine, ou il avait pleuré silencieusement un court instant avant de se reprendre.

Et la sonnerie avait retentis, Izuku n'avait pas réagis.

Il avait occulté ce qui se passait alentour, le regard fixé sur le plat qui mijotait.

Alors il fut surpris lorsque Tetsutetsu apparut à ces côtés.

Il le poussa à sortir un instant.

Izuku voulut répliquer, il n'était pas d'humeur, il n'en avait pas la force.

Mais quelque chose dans le regard de son ami l'avait poussé à le suivre.

Alors Izuku éteint le feu sous le plat et le suivi.

Ils arrivèrent au bar qu'ils fréquentaient tous, Izuku salua le barman d'un geste de la main auquel celui-ci répondit d'un hochement discret de la tête.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un endroit isolé, une banquette d'un rouge un peu sombre les y attendait.

À peine s'y étaient-ils assis que Tetsutetsu se tourna vers lui.

_Je vais être direct.

_...Vas-y

Répond honnêtement d'accord ?

Izuku acquiesça.

_Tu compte le quitter ?

_Non, répond t-il aussitôt

_Tu lui pardonne ?

_Non.

Tetsu parut satisfait puis haussa un sourcil.

_Tu compte le faire un jour ?

_Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je l'espère en tout cas, achève t-il d'une petite voix

_Que compte tu faire ?

_Je ne sais pas.

_...Ce ne sera pas facile tu sais ?

_Je sais.

_Tu veux faire ta vie avec, mais d'un autre côté tu te demande si tu peux lui faire confiance.

_C'est ça, répondit Izuku, un peu étonner que l'autre le comprenne aussi bien.

Puis il se rappela _qui_ était le petit ami de Tetsu.

Il comprit.

_Tu étais au courant.

L'autre acquiesça.

_Qui ?

_Lui. Je l'ai cogné après. On s'est disputer et j'en ais mis une Katsuki. Ça a mis du temps avant que tout redevienne comme avant.

_Il t'en a parler, fut tout ce retient Izuku

Un voile passa dans les prunelles de Tetsu avant qu'il n'acquiesce.

Izuku baissa la tête et crispa la mâchoire avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Il aurait dut faire pareil.

Katsuki aurait dut faire pareil.

Izuku gémit et ferma durement les yeux pour contenir ses larmes et sa colère.

Il releva la tête lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

_Je t'aiderais du mieux que je peux mais tu comprends que tout dépendra de toi.

_Je sais.

_...Il t'aime tu sais, murmura Tetsu

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'autre et il prit une faible inspiration.

Il le savait justement.

Et c'est ce qui rendait la chose encore plus douloureuse.

_Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais, commença Tetsu hésitant.

Les pupilles d'Izuku vrillèrent les siens, l'encourageant à continuer.

L'autre hésita un moment puis finit par soupirer.

_Tu ne lui en parle pas d'accord ?

_D'accord…

_Dans deux mois vous fêter vos six ans de relation pas vrai ?

_Oui, souffla Izuku

_Je crois qu'il-

_Izuku ! s'exclama une voix qui les fit tous les deux sursauter.

Eijiro se tenait droit devant eux, essoufflé.

A sa vue, Izuku ne sus comment il devait réagir.

Être en colère ou juste…il ne savait même pas.

Le regard d'Eijiro se posa sur lui et il se pencha aussitôt vers l'avant, le faisant sursauter.

Eijiro s'excusait platement envers lui.

Izuku l'observa, hésitant.

_Je suis désoler, commença Eijiro toujours courbé, j'aurais dut comprendre qu'être proche de Katsuki comme ça ne te plairait pas et…je m'excuse aussi pour ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'était qu'un accident mais on aurait dut t'en parler.

Izuku se crispa, la voix d'Eijiro s'est étrangler à la fin de sa tirade.

Ses épaules tressautaient, même dans cette position ou il s'excusait, Izuku sus qu'il pleurait.

Et il se rendit compte qu'il faisait pareil lorsqu'il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Il l'essuya rapidement en reniflant.

_Je suis désoler, repris Eijiro en se redressant lentement.

Izuku se leva.

_Pardon, continua Eijiro en se couvrant les yeux d'une main, l'autre crisper le long de son corps.

Izuku l'enlaça et Eijiro y répondis avec force, enfonçant son visage dans son cou.

Le corps d'Izuku était crisper, son corps avait réagis tout seul.

Eijiro a toujours fais partis de sa vie en tant qu'ami.

Mais encore plus car il faisait partis de celle de Katsuki.

Et Eijiro comptait énormément pour Katsuki.

Izuku ne pipa mot, laissant Eijiro se confondre en excuse dans son cou en l'enlaçant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que le portable d'Izuku ne vibre.

Il rompu l'étreinte au même moment ou le portable d'Eijiro sonnait à son tour.

Izuku regarda son portable.

Momo.

Il décrocha.

_Mo-

_Ochako à eut un accident lança Momo d'une voix paniqué, je-je suis à l'hôpital je…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, semblant chercher discrètement de l'air et renifla.

_Fais vite, dit-elle avant de raccrocher, ne laissant pas le temps à Izuku de diriger la nouvelle.

Ochako… a eut un accident ?

Izuku écarquilla les yeux l'information parvenant enfin à son cerveau, son corps se glaça soudainement alors qu'Eijiro posait les mains sur ses épaules, paniqué.

Il devait aussi avoir appris la nouvelle.

Il lui prit la main et le tira à sa suite, suivis de Tetsutetsu.

Izuku en oublia ce que ce dernier comptait lui dire avant qu'Eijiro ne débarque.

Et pour le moment il n'y pensa même pas.

Ochako était à L'Hôpital.

Pourquoi ? Comment ?

C'est en état de panique qu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et découvrirent les autres qui y étaient déjà.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Déclara Eijiro à Shouto

_L'on n'en sait rien pour le moment.

Son regard se posa sur Izuku qui le fixait mais semblait pas le voir.

C'était beaucoup trop pour lui.

Katsuki puis… Ochako ?

C'étais quoi cette journée pourris ?

_Et Katsuki ? demanda Denki

Izuku se tendis de même qu'Eijiro qui finis par se tourner vers lui puis jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami qui haussa simplement une épaule.

Eijiro reporta son regard sur Izuku.

_Tu devrais l'appeler, dit-il

_Non. Toi fais le, répondis Izuku d'une voix éteinte avant d'aller prendre place près de Momo qui avait les yeux rougis.

Un long silence s'en suivis jusqu'à l'arriver d'Usui, Fumigake et Mashirao.

Mais Izuku n'y fit pas attention.

Les minutes passèrent, semblant des heures.

Katsuki ne vint pas, Eijiro n'avait réussi à le joindre.

Puis un docteur vint, et leur expliqua la situation.

Ochako avait été attaqué, elle s'était défendus au vus de ses blessures, mais son attaquant semblait plus fort.

Elle à plusieurs contusion, quelques côtes casser et de graves blessures à la tête.

Ils ont fais ce qu'ils ont put.

Mais Ochako était tombé dans un coma.

La nouvel fut…violente, pour chacun d'eux.

Izuku tomba sur les genoux et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Il entendit faiblement le cri de Mina et les gémissements étouffer de Momo.

Il ignorait les réactions des autres.

Il ignora comment ils s'étaient finalement séparés tard dans la nuit.

Il ignora même comment il avait fait pour rentrer en un seul morceau.

Son âme semblait avoir quitté son corps, il ne s'était jamais sentit comme ça.

All Might aurait peut être honte en le voyant.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Ochako est sa meilleure amie.

Katsuki était devenus ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Se brouiller ainsi avec lui, lui pesait, physiquement et mentalement.

Et Ochako qui n'était plus vraiment là.

Tout ça était beaucoup trop pour une seule journée.

Lorsqu'il mit le pied dans la maison, la première chose qu'il remarqua est qu'il ne faisait pas aussi sombre qu'il aurait dut.

Puis il vit une bougie, en fronçant les yeux comme essayant de forcer son esprit à reprendre pied, il découvrit une seconde bougie.

Puis une autre.

Et d'autres qui parsemaient un peu partout la pièce.

Et là Izuku repris vraiment pied au point d'écarquiller les yeux.

Son cœur rata un battement et il retira sa veste, hésitant et perdu.

Et choqué.

Il fit un pas puis se ravisa, se prit le visage dans les mains, essayant de calmer les rapides battements de son cœur.

Non pas comme ça, pensa t-il

Pas maintenant, se répète-il en essayant de contenir le sourire qui essayait de fleurir sur son visage.

Ce n'était pas le moment.

Pas aussi facilement.

Souris pas, essayait-il de se convaincre.

Puis un corps l'enlaça par derrière le faisant sursauter, retirant les mains de son visage.

Les mains remontèrent le long de son torse en une longue caresse tandis qu'un visage s''enfonçait dans son cou.

_Hey, Murmura Katsuki

_H-Hey, balbutia Izuku, incertain

Il pencha la tête sur le côté savourant la caresse des lèvres de l'autre contre son cou.

Un léger soupir lui échappe alors que celui de dernière le faisait se tourner vers lui.

Leurs regards plongèrent dans celui de l'autre et Izuku frissonna.

Ses mains se levèrent d'eux-mêmes et se posèrent contre ces joues.

Il le vit se pencher vers lui et lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en une bref caresse, une explosion se fit dans son cœur, parcourant chaque veine que constituait son corps.

Il en haleta contre les lèvres de Katsuki dont la prise se raffermis contre son corps, Puis il l'embrassa, franchement mais avec douceur.

Izuku gémit dans le baiser, son corps se fondit contre celui de son amant qui se laissa aller contre la porter derrière lui.

C'était lent, et extrêmement doux.

Le plus petit de taille couinait inlassablement, son estomac tournait dans tout les sens et il sentit ses jambes faiblirent.

Katsuki semblait mettre toute la douceur dont-il était capable dans ce baiser et cela laissa Izuku tout pantelant lorsqu'il cessa lentement le baiser.

Izuku qui cligna des yeux avec un air hagard qui tira un sourire espiègle à Katsuki.

Ce dernier remis le visage dans le cou de son petit ami, caressant son dos pour le lasser reprendre pied.

_Katchan, murmura Izuku d'une voix essoufflé.

Il ne répondit pas, d'ailleurs Izuku n'attendait pas une quelconque réponse.

_Faut que je te dise un truc, lança soudainement Katsuki en rompant l'étreinte.

Izuku fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet par le ton de son petit-ami.

Ils s'observèrent jusqu'à ce que Katsuki grogne et passe une main féroce dans ses cheveux.

Izuku sus aussitôt qu'il était contrarier et assez stresser.

Alors il attendit sans rien dire.

Du coup il ne fit rien, il n'essaya pas de le précipiter.

Katsuki grogna à nouveau en levant la tête en un geste agacé vers le plafond avant de le poser à nouveau sur Izuku.

_Ochako, pesta t-il

Izuku ne s'offusqua pas du ton, mais il fut soudainement pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment

_Quoi...Ochako ?

_Tu m'as demandé de ne rien te cacher alors c'est ce que je fais, grogna t-il la mâchoire crisper.

Il relâcha Izuku et lui pris la main, l'autre se posant contre ses yeux.

Son corps était tendu et quelques veines apparurent sur son bras.

Izuku déglutit.

_Katchan…qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Katsuki montra les dents un bref instant.

_Je lui ais casser la gueule

_Pardon ? s'exclama Izuku en voulant retirer son bras de la poigne de Katsuki mais celle-ci se raffermis.

Ces doigts se crispèrent contre ces yeux.

_Je lui ais cassé la gueule, déclare t-il d'un ton dur. J'avoue y être _peut-être_ allé un peu fort.

_Tu…c'est toi qui…lui a fait ça ?

Il acquiesça.

Un long silence s'installa juste après ça.

Izuku…était choqué.

Il cligna des yeux essayant d'assimiler.

_Tu…t'es battue avec Ochako et…elle est dans le coma…par ta faute… ? murmura Izuku d'une voix faible.

_Coma, grogna Katsuki, elle aurait dut y rester cette salope, ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse

Izuku ne l'entendit pas.

_T'as…tu Pourquoi ? Murmura Izuku d'une voix étranglé.

Il avait l'impression que quelques choses lui tombaient dans l'estomac.

_Katchan…

_Tu sais très bien pourquoi, lâcha t-il en colère

Izuku en sursauta, la poigne se resserra sur son bras.

_C'est à cause d'elle que tu as commencé à te faire des idées ! Et n'essaie même pas de le nier !

Izuku referma la bouche, un peu étonné car Katsuki avait toujours les yeux fermer et pourtant il avait sus qu'il s'apprêtait à protester.

Il le connaissait juste trop bien.

Il en aurait sourit si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique.

_T'aurais pas dut…

_Je sais, mais je n'ai pas put. Et je ne le regrette pas, ajouta-il en retirant la main de son visage.

Il se pencha vers l'avant, plongeant les yeux dans celui d'Izuku.

_Tu sais à quel point Eijiro est important pour moi, dit-il d'une voix basse, tu sais qu'il est…le premier ami que j'ai put me faire après…

Il contracta la mâchoire, n'en ajoutant pas plus mais Izuku comprit.

Eijiro était le premier ami que Katsuki c'était fait juste après lui.

Il avait tout vécu avec Eijiro comme ami, à ces côtés.

_A cause d'elle tu saisis ? Je ne pourrai plus être aussi proche de lui qu'avant tu comprends ?

_Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire ça.

_Mais je vais le faire, j'y suis obliger Deku et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, lance t-il un peu furieux, si je ne le fais pas tu vas m'en vouloir !

Izuku ne dit rien, encore une fois parce que c'était la pure vérité.

_Ecoute Katchan ce que t'as fait…

Il s'arrêta avant de soupirer.

_C'est bon, je vais me coucher, murmura t-il en se détournant.

Katsuki n'essaya pas de le retenir et Izuku lui en fut reconnaissant.

Cette journée était…la pire de sa vie, hormis celle de l'enterrement d'All Might.

Il prit son temps dans la douche, ne prenant pas la peine de toucher au diner qu'avait préparé Katsuki et se glissa sous la couette.

Malgré les questions qui l'assaillaient toujours, il s'endormit aussitôt la tête sur l'oreiller.

Il se réveilla beaucoup plus tard, enfin il essaya de se réveiller, mais le sommeil était encore beaucoup trop présent alors il papillonna des yeux et essaya de rendormir mais une sensation d'abord gênante puis agréable le fit lentement rouvrir les yeux en un gémissement

Il se recroquevilla par reflexe en fermant les yeux, deux bras l'encerclant fermement par le ventre.

Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il redécouvrait depuis un bon moment la sensation d'une pénétration.

Il soupira de plaisir, totalement réveiller à présent, ces mains rejoignant ceux de l'autre contre son ventre, un visage s'enfouit dans son cou.

_Katchan, gémit-il doucement.

Sa main se crispa contre celle de son amant derrière lui qui se mit lentement en mouvement.

Izuku gémit doucement, rejetant la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, le corps balloter d'avant en arrière avec douceur, il remarqua à peine sa nudité se contentant de savourer les vagues de plaisir qui le prenait.

C'était doux, lent et passionner.

C'était Katchan.

Une petite larme franchis le coin de son œil alors que le concerner posait un baiser sur son épaule, accélérant ces coups de hanche tout en restant dans une douceur prononcer.

Izuku laissa un râle de plaisir lui échapper, l'une des mains de Katsuki remontant le long de sa gorge avant de s'y poser fermement tandis que celle d'Izuku se posait contre ses lèvres pour contenir ces gémissements.

Il l'appela à nouveau d'une vois haché, puis désespérer, quelques larmes débordèrent à nouveau alors qu'il sombrait un peu plus dans un flot de sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à démêler.

Il était toujours en colère, pour Eijiro et pour Ochako.

Mais c'était Katchan.

Et ça justifiais tout pour lui.

Ne le juger pas.

_Me laisse pas, sanglota t-il en un gémissement

Il haleta alors que le blond mordillait la peau de son épaule

_Jamais, grogna ce dernier d'une voix basse arrachant un petit soupir à Izuku.

Izuku qui finit par ouvrir difficilement les yeux et tenta tant bien que mal de croiser le regard de Katsuki qui finit par relever la tête. Izuku déglutit alors qu'il tendait les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte, le souffle court et les lèvres entrouvertes, entre coupé par de léger gémissement.

Katsuki ne faiblissais pas ces coups de butoirs.

Izuku sus qu'il pourrait aller plus vite, plus fort, plus…Katsuki.

Mais ce dernier savait que ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin.

Izuku n'avait besoin de ça actuellement.

Là il voulait juste de la douceur.

De Katchan.

Il couina et se mordit la lèvre sur un coup un peu plus brusque de Katsuki qui finit par prendre ces lèvres, s'en suivit un baiser lent et doux, leurs langues s'enlaçant lentement avant de se détacher et de retrouver.

Et la tension monta, les coups devinrent plus brusque et rapide, moins contrôlés, les souffles se firent haché et chaudes avant qu'ils ne se libèrent enfin.

C'est le souffle court qu'Izuku fit face à Katsuki, posant le visage contre sa poitrine, s'accrochant à ces épaules, le souffle toujours court.

_Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné Katchan, murmure t-il

_Je sais, répond le blond la respiration lente, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut.

Sa main caressait lentement la chevelure verte qui frottait lentement le nez contre sa peau.

_...Tu regrette ? demanda Izuku.

_Pour ?

_Ochako-Chan

_Tu veux la vérité ou un mensonge ?

_Vérité

_Non.

Izuku soupira, et caressa lentement le dos de son petit ami en fermant les yeux, il commençait à avoir sommeil.

_Bientôt six ans…tu t'en rends compte ? Murmura t-il d'une voix endormis.

_Ouais…je sais…à ce propos… tu-

Izuku n'entendit pas la suite, il s'endormit.

Ce fut deux semaines plus tard qu'il comprit ce que voulait lui dire Tetsutetsu.

Ochako était toujours dans le coma, personne ne savait quand est-ce qu'elle allait se réveiller ni même si ça arriverait un jour. Personne ne se douta de l'implication de Katsuki, peut-être Eijiro, mais il n'en pipa mot.

Eijiro mis une distance entre lui et Katsuki, ce fut douloureux pour tout les deux, mais ils savaient que c'étaient nécessaire, ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Et puis Izuku a en quelque sorte rassurer Katsuki…ça prendra du temps mais il ne souhaitait pas que Katsuki perde l'amitié qu'il avait avec Eijiro.

Il ne voulait pas en être la cause.

Tous deux sont toujours amis, mais se vois moins qu'avant, pour Izuku.

Izuku qui s'accroupissait actuellement sous le placard à vêtements, en plein nettoyage, un foulard sur les cheveux, retirant les chaussures qui s'y trouvaient.

C'est alors qu'il la remarqua, le petit coffret noir tout au fond, derrière une paire de chaussure que Katchan ne portait jamais, il l'a saisis curieux.

Il s'assit, les jambes plié sous lui et lorsqu'il fit sortit l'écrin du placard, lorsqu'il réalisa vraiment ce que c'était, l'objet manqua de lui quitter des mains et il l'a réceptionna maladroitement.

Izuku écarquilla les yeux, le cœur pulsant à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine et fixait l'écrin le regard exorbité.

C'est…

C'était …?

Il ouvrit la bouche, juste au moment ou Katchan entrait dans la chambre en portant un carton remplis d'affaires qu'ils comptaient donner.

_Oï t'as pas encore…terminé …?

Izuku releva un visage complètement rouge et choqué vers Katsuki qui s'était figé face à lui.

Izuku observa le visage de se dernier se figer, choqué avant qu'il ne grimace, de petite rougeur firent leurs apparitions sur ces pommettes avant qu'il ne grommèle.

_Voilà pourquoi je voulais m'occuper de la chambre…

* * *

Certains n'aimeront pas cette fin, mais moi je l'adore XD j'aime bien vous laisser imaginer une petite suite )

Un petit lemon pour justifier le rating T ^^'

Voilà, c'est le denier chapitre de **La goutte d'eau** ! Merci énormément à ceux qui l'ont suivi, commenté, aimer !

Merci de toujours aimer mes fics malgré mon absence et mon manque de réponse au reviews :(

Merci, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce dernier.

JeniSasu.


End file.
